Can You Feel My Heart
by Ani-Chan99
Summary: El mundo de Sakura se ha derrumbado por completo y no le queda nada más que un vacío enorme mas que demostrarlo a través de la letra de sus canciones y provocando una curiosidad a cierto pelinegro. Si te gusta la buena música y crees que es la mejor manera de sentir y demostrar sentimientos a través de creo que te va a gustar.Ah..y no soy buena con los resumes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Masashi kishimoto pero la historia es mia.

 **Nota del autor** : Vale, estaba escuchando música cuando se me ocurrió volverme un poco loca con mis pensamientos locos. Había estado divagando esta historia montones de veces pero nunca lo escribí o sea solo estaba en mi mente y ya. Hasta que un día decidí escribirla y no fue tan fácil como pensé que lo sería en mi primer fic y es SasuSaku. Ojalá que les guste.

Odio en lo que me convertí.

Odio la vida.

Odio sentirme estúpidamente débil.

Odio que me consideren débil.

Patética.

He estado odiando muchas cosas en estos últimos 3 meses.

La lista sigue.

¿Quieren que sigua? O mejor les comente por qué soy así, por qué odio esta repugnante vida.

Solía ser una adolecente normal e ingenua que perseguía sus sueños: Tenia familia, amigos , Novio, vida social , excelentes notas…y en mis pasatiempos cantaba o ejecutaba mi hermosa guitarra y mi reluciente piano. Tenía un enorme talento en cantar..bueno

Eso era lo que decían.

Todo cambio hace 3 meses, mi madre tuvo un accidente automovilístico…un hijo de puta borracho iba manejando, murió al acto. Y el imbécil sigue vivo. Está en la cárcel, sí. Pero yo preferiría que hubiera muerto calcinado como mamá lo hizo. Ni siquiera pudimos recuperar al menos un poco...solo un poco de su cuerpo. Su cajón enterrado está vacío al igual que mi alma.

Lo está.

Pasado casi mes mi padre, se suicidó. Si ¡Lo hizo y me dejo sola!, no aguanto ni siquiera un mes, ni siquiera se despidió..ni siquiera intento hacerlo…Ni siquiera pregunto si quería ir con él. Su mejor amigo fue el alcohol y los cigarrillos. Termino su vida con su queridísimo whisky y más de 39 pastillas antidepresivas. Acostado en su sofá. No tuvo la decencia de por lo menos hacerlo en su cuarto…supongo que la recordaba demasiado a mamá, evitaba entrar allí. Se preguntaran si tuve apoyo de él ¿Cómo creen? Él fue egoísta y me dejo sola, no hablábamos casi por no decir nada, solo las palabras necesarias .La casa se volvió fría, sucia, vacía y sin vida.

Que bien empecé el año ¿no?

Mis amigos..de los 5 que tenía dejaron de hablarme o mas bien evitándome y no les culpo porque hasta yo misma evito mirarme al espejo. La única que si estuvo siempre es Ino, una rubia voluptuosa con ojazos azules .Mi amiga de la infancia. La considero mi hermana y por ende la única persona que me queda.

Yo deje a mi novio porque me di cuenta que en verdad no lo amaba, tal vez ni siquiera lo quise un poco o tal vez me estoy dando cuenta que mi vida fue todo superficial . La preocupación y el amor hacia mi lo percibo falso..creo que los únicos que en verdad me quisieron y me dieron todo fueron 2 personas: Mi madre e Ino. ¿Por qué no menciono a mi padre? Fácil, el se encargaba de trabajar ya que era uno de los diputados más influyentes de Japón, casi no estaba en casa , no sé como mi madre pudo enamorarse de una persona tan fría. Ella en cambio era todo lo contrario, su pasión fue el arte y el piano, pintaba. Pintaba hermosos paisajes y siempre decía "Mi hermosa niña, algún día visitaremos estos lugares tan bellos de los que pinto porque yo se …tengo la certeza de que esto existe" sonreía enseñándome su obra.

Ella siempre sonreía.

E Ino desde que tengo conciencia la conozco, siempre hacíamos locuras. Compartimos todo, A veces pienso de que tal vez fue alguna hermana perdida, la confianza que hay es increíble.

Se preguntarán que mierda es de mí ahora. Bueno, mi tía Tsunade de parte de mi madre es la que técnicamente se hace cargo de mi ahora, ella es una de las personas que fundó el prestigioso hospital de Konoha y una de las mejores cirujanas que existe en Japón. Fue muy amable conmigo y sé que lo que hace por mí no es por mera obligación. Yo sé que lo hace de corazón, lo veo en sus ojos. Me ofreció vivir en su hogar por no decir mansión junto a su marido Jiraiya: Un señor simpático y pervertido que fue uno de los pocos que me ha sacado una sonrisa en los peores momentos de mi vida. Pero la rechacé.

Actualmente decidí mudarme a un departamento-demasiado lujoso para mi gusto-con Ino ya que a esa perra se le ocurrió entrar en uno de las Universidades más caras de Konoha-No me pregunten su nombre, porque no se- dicen que tiene de todo. Pues como no, si ahí entran los hijos de los senadores, presidentes de empresas…Niños ricos y superficiales y claro, también me arrastro a mí en esa locura. Mi antiguo colegio era buena, si y no me quejaba, la verdad es que nunca me di la oportunidad de lujos porque después de todo también soy rica.

¿Y saben qué? Eso es lo de menos. No me importa en absoluto, perdí el interés en todo.

Pero después de que mi vida haya cambiado 360 grados, en el fondo agradezco a Ino de que me quiera cambiar de ambiente ya que no deseo volver a ver las miradas de pena de todo el instituto-que suerte que lo terminé- y principalmente de mis antiguos amigos.

Y he me aquí, arreglando mi cuarto en este departamento que será mi nuevo hogar: Por ahora.

Ah, Olvide decir que mañana empieza…

-Sakura ¡Te estoy hablando!-Ino interrumpe los pensamientos de Sakura zarandeándola "sutilmente"-Tierra llamando a sakurita!-Grita, ella odia que la griten y mas de que la pelirrosa no es una persona con demasiada paciencia. Dirige su mirada jade a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si? –Responde cortante mientras da una profunda calada a su cigarro como buscando paciencia-Escucho perfectamente cerda.

La aludida se cruza de brazos mirándola inquisitiva mente-Te he estado hablando por mas de mil horas y tu no me hacías caso-Se descruza de brazos con expresión de asco al ver como el humo llena la habitación de la pelirosa-¡Mierda! Te dije ya de que dejes esa cosa. Algún día te terminará matando.

Ella simplemente sonríe falsamente, da una última calada y lanza el cigarrillo al basurero que está cerca de esa enorme cama-Ok, mira ya lo tire-dijo con dulzura muy mal actuada-Como sea ¿Qué querías?-Se sienta en la cómoda cama matrimonial desvalijando su maleta, esparciendo prendas por doquier.

-Oh es cierto!-sonríe ampliamente olvidando su antigua molestia como si nunca hubiera existido , bueno ,Ino es muy bipolar-Mañana es el gran día!-salta y aplaude con mucho entusiasmo como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Lástima que a su compañera no le causa la misma reacción ya que solo sigue con su labor.

-Umm, es cierto, Nuevo instituto..-Deja su labor por un momento, adoptando una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Se puede observar que niega levemente la cabeza moviendo su larga y muy peculiar cabello rosa-Cerda, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama y no sé por qué tanto entusiasmo.

-La rubia se le desencaja la mandíbula y se toma del pecho con expresión dramática y bastante cómica-Me vas a matar algún día zorra!-expresa con mucho pesar-¡Como sea escúchame bien!.-adquiere una expresión seria y Sakura sabe que ahora va enserio, así que fija sus ojos jades en ella atentamente-Konoha of music es uno de los instituto privado mas caro de Japón ¿Por qué? bueno, está especializado en música contemporánea, arte musical y baile y especialmente negocios musicales. Por eso, y por la formación especializada en producción o en estilos como el rock y el pop incluso Core, es considerado el mejor ejemplo de las escuelas de música moderna. ¡Es como un pasaje a triunfar! A la fama! Y todo eso..y además –Cierra los ojos…durante un minuto. Llevando a su compañera aún más que atenta y absorta por lo que acaba de contar se impacienta por tanto drama-Además….-reitera-¡Hay un montón de chicos guapos y calientes que podremos conquistar!-sonríe causando un escalofrió a la chica-

Cabe decir que Sakura ya había oído de esa Universidad. En realidad, era uno de sus sueños ir allí porque después de todo ella quería triunfar en el mundo musical, tener una banda de rock bueno.. en realidad ya lo tenía anteriormente en su instituto. Sakura componía y cantaba buenos temas pero cambió radicalmente después de la muerte de su madre y por ello. También sus canciones. Se volvieron todas muy tristes y depresivas por no decir que despreciaba de alguna manera a través de ella. Y todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta y Sakura lo hizo ya muy tarde. Cuando nadie más se le acercaba.

La banda que conformaban eran de de cuatro chicas:

Ino que además de su mejor amiga también integrante de la banda y ejecutaba la guitarra eléctrica, era toda una locura la verdad. La segunda: Tenten, una chica muy divertida cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños como ella misma lo decía y ojos cafés. Muy agresiva a veces y eso lo demostraba al tocar la batería. Luego estaba Hinata,la chica más dulce que Sakura podría a ver conocido. Tiene el cabello hasta la media espalda de un color azulado y preciosos ojos perla. Lo que le atrajo de ellas fue porque se desenvolvía muy bien ejecutando, es decir, ponía mucho sentimiento y eso es lo más valioso. No simplemente ejecutar perfecto y . Sino poner sentimiento. Hay que sentirlo.

Y la grata sorpresa de saber que irá mañana..a cumplir sus sueños la lleno de sorpresa y un poco de tristeza ya que no le entusiasma tanto…No como solía serlo.

A veces hallar tantas piedras en el camino consigue cerrar los sueños de uno mismo.

Sakura se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia el enorme ventanal que le regala la vista de la hermosa ciudad de Konoha. Su mirada se oscurece hasta adquirir ojos antes verde claro a verdes oscuros.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?-Una pregunta fría y distante que logro hacer helar el ambiente. Ino que hasta ahora seguía con esa sonrisa maniática. Cambia a una seria al instante.

-Sakura –suspira- Ha sido nuestro sueño desde niñas apuesto a que ya rockeabamos en la cuna y lo sabes. -Sonríe de pronto y esta vez sincera .Se acerca a su amiga que sigue con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana- Siempre hemos deseado esto, volvernos famosas con nuestro talento que sabes que lo tenermos. Tú con tu voz de maniática y yo con la guitarra y las chicas…ellas también lo son y sabes que en el instituto poníamos locos a todo el mundo-le da un liguero codazo sacándola de su ensoñación-Oye! además ser la sobrina del presidente tiene sus ventajas ¿no? ayer fui a hablar con mi tío y está todo arreglado. Explotaremos esa institución con buena música-promete.

Y con solo esas palabras Sakura diciendo de manera inaudible un "Gracias" mientras abraza a su amiga que siendo correspondida cierra lentamente los ojos con un pensamiento no muy agradable.

Si toda la vida tuviste una vida vacía ¿Por qué mierda por lo menos con la música no puedes hacer una excepción? Eso es lo que Sakura hará. Una excepción pero si va a volver a la música, será a su manera y a su propio puto estilo. Nada de amor. Sino de odio y tristeza.

Puro odio y desprecio.

Porque eso era lo que sentía.

Muy cerca, dentro de la mansión Uchiha se observa a un grupo de 4 jóvenes jodidamente guapos para algunas y para otros asquerosamente arrogantes. Son uno de las mejores bandas representativas de la universidad Konoha of music. Aquel grupo se prepara para otro año más de puro rock y hacer lo que más les gusta.

El primer integrante y líder de la banda se llama Sasuke Uchiha 18 años hijo de Fukaku Uchiha jefe de la policía militar de Konoha y Mikoto Uchiha madre fallecida-cuando sasuke tenía 5 años- y hermano de Itachi Uchiha mano derecha de su padre. Es uno de los más arrogantes y frios desde la muerte de su madre y con un ego enorme. También se rumora que ya se ha acostado con la mitad de las chicas más calientes y de buena posición de dicha universidad-también ás de popular es súper guapo, tiene el cabello negro azabache con algunos reflejos azules con dos mechas a cada lado de su rostro, siempre lo tiene alborotado atrás, piel blanca ,ojos negros afilados y frios. Según él, no hace nada para llamar la atención solo hace lo que le gusta y afirma que nunca se ha enamorado y se ha acostado con casi la mitad del instituto pero todas dan el primer paso, nunca fue por ninguna primero, es muy distante y solo habla con los de su grupo. Es la voz principal de la banda aunque además sabe ejecutar la guitarra y la batería.

El segundo integrante y casi hermano del primero se llama Naruto Uzumaki 18 años hijo de Minato Uzumaki presidente de Japón y Kushina Uzumaki esposa de este. Naruto es un chico de ojos azules y rubio es muy guapo pero lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de hiperactivo ya que con su voz chillona y casi –por no decir todo-comportamiento infantil se vuelve muy insoportable pero también es una persona en quien confiar y a veces –solo _a veces_ \- termina siendo el más sabio de los cuatro. Es el que se encarga de ejecutar el guitarra electrica, coros y hasta los guturales ocasionales.

Tercer integrante: Shikamaru Nara 19 años -perdió un año observando las nubes- hijo de Shikaku Nara diputado muy reconocido en Japón y Yoshino Nara esposa y madre del nombrado. Es un chico con ojos cafés y cabello castaño, siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta con forma de piña que según él es muy original. Es muy inteligente cuando se le da la gana y vago en cambio lo es todo el tiempo. Para el, todo le parece demasiado problemático como para tomarse las cosas en serio. Su papel es tocar la batería aunque también participa en los coros raras veces-cuando no le da flojera-.

Y para terminar, último pero no menos importante: Neji Hyuga 18 años hijo de Hizashi Hyuga –tras morir por paro cardiaco-con tan solo 10 años Neji quedo a cargo de su tío Hiashi Hyuga vicepresidente de Japón y su tía Hanabi. Que también tienen una hija de la misma edad, fueron criados prácticamente como hermanos. Es un chico con ojos grises y fríos –casi como el primero pero no tanto-Y cabello castaño claro que siempre lo lleva con una coleta baja, es una persona de pocas palabras con la mayoría excepto con sus amigos y su prima –casi hermana-Hinata-. Él se encarga de ejecutar el bajo y también participa en los coros.

Todos los nombrados recientemente van por el segundo semestre de la grandiosa academia musical. Y además tienen algo en común que les apasiona

La música.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Naruto recostado en el sofá de la sala, el rubio tenía la mandíbula ligeramente abierta y roncando como un animal mientras murmuraba "s-soy un súper héroe dette-dettebayo" su cabeza iba apoyada en el hombro de Neji que tenía una expresión irritada.

-Oye Idiota –Neji empuja su hombro bruscamente provocando que el Uzumaki caiga a bruces sobre las baldosas relucientes del piso.

Afectado despierta medio adormilado-Umm ¿Qué pasa dettebayo?-se vuelve a sentar-¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no estaban hablando? –menciona señalando a Sasuke quien esta con cara de fastidio y a Shikamaru con expresión aburrida

-Dobe estábamos hablando pero ni siquiera nos escuchaste por 5 segundos –la voz ronca y masculina de Sasuke llena la sala-Eres un dobe de los peores, si no vas a prestar atención te puedes largar ahora para no volver a verte nunca más–dice con voz tranquila señalando la puerta con la mano y su mirada fría puesta en Naruto.

El aludido pone cara de terror y un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo exageradamente-Oe teme tampoco es para tanto jeje-ríe nerviosamente-Es que he estado muy cansado últimamente además con la llegada de mi prima –se rasca la nuca como gesto de incomodidad-Pero no se preocupen ¡no volverá a pasar dettebayo, lo juro!-promete con voz chillona-

-Prima? –por primera vez se oye la voz aburrida y desinteresada de Shikamaru- Tu nunca nos comentaste de alguna prima. –bosteza, sentándose también.

-Ah si dettebayo es la favorita de papá, ayer vino a visitarnos –coloca una mano en el mentón pensativamente- se quedó hablando mucho tiempo con papá, me dijo que se iba a mudar en Konoha por un tiempo –cambia su expresión drásticamente a una alarmada-¡Ahora lo recuerdooo!-Salta lejos del sofá- Ella solo vino aquí para estar en la misma universidad que yo solo para molestarme –se cruza de brazos enojado como un niño pequeño-Lo hace a propósito. Me va a joder la vida.-afirma.

Todos ponen los ojos en blanco ante idea tan estúpida.

-Como sea…los llame a todos para decirles algo –el azabache cambia drásticamente de tema ignorando olímpicamente al rubio-He escrito un nueva canción ayer por la noche –informa, inmediatamente tiene la atención de todos- Y he estado pensando para hacer ya alguna pista.-les da la espalda a los tres- Tengo la certeza de que con esta canción seremos los mejores nuevamente.

-¿Y cómo se titula? –pregunta Neji con indiferencia.

-Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo –responde con una sonrisa sexy de medio lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Masashi kishimoto pero la historia es mia.

 **Nota del autor** : Vale, estaba escuchando música cuando se me ocurrió volverme un poco loca con mis pensamientos locos. Había estado divagando esta historia montones de veces pero nunca lo escribí o sea solo estaba en mi mente y ya. Hasta que un día decidí escribirla y no fue tan fácil como pensé que lo sería en mi primer fic y es SasuSaku. Ojalá que les guste.

Al día siguiente

Sakura se estaba preparando muy "entusiasmada" en su primer día en la universidad de música mas importante del país. Se decidió por su crop top negro y unos converse del mismo color con unas botitas negras. Y campera negra de cuero. El cabello lo llevaba igualmente suelto y maquillaje solo rímel para resaltar sus ojos. Estaba por encender un cigarrillo cuando Ino abre la puerta de su cuarto atropelladamente.

-FRENTEEE!Solo quería avisarte que ya me voy-sonríe-Nos vemos allá.-Cierra la puerta de un sonoro portazo-

La pelirosa da una calada a su cigarrillo, como si la interrupción nunca hubiera sucedido. Toma su mochila negra y las llaves de su Audi negro. _Que no se note que su color favorito es negro_

Después de todo ambas quieren llegar con estilo en su primer día a la academia.

Ya en el estacionamiento del hotel, divisa a su querido Audi.

-Ojalá que este día sea divertido-murmura quedamente y enciende el motor, arrancando a toda marcha. El hotel en el que se hospedan no queda muy lejos de la Academia.

Sakura con la mirada puesta en el camino hasta que llama su atención un enorme edificio y con un amplio estacionamiento con variedades de automóviles lujosos.

-Debe ser aquí –dice con voz aburrida, mientras entra. Busca un lugar donde estacionarse-Maldita Ino, donde mierda estas.

Y como si hubiera invocado, suena su móvil. La pelirrosa atiende.

-Cerda.

-¡Frentezota! Yo ya estoy adentro ¡Es todo como lo imagine!Hay un montón de chicos guapos!¿Y tu donde estas frente? ¿Pudiste llegar? ¿O te perdiste? Jajajajajaajaja.-grita eufórica-

-Ino, ¡deja de gritar!- le dice exasperaday enciende su cigarro mientras sigue hablando-Y si, ya he estacionado, ya voy entrando.. –murmura-¿Dónde mierdas estas?

-upss!hay un monton de gente. No te oigo nada! –Grita-Creo que aquí están todos emocionados kyyyyaaaaaaa Ups! choque con mi primo –ríe al otro lado del teléfono-Ohayo Naruto-Ino saluda con voz animada- ah ¡Solo entra perra!-corta-

La pelirrosa se queda mirando con incredulidad su celular

 _La muy perra me ha ignorado_. _¡La voy a matar!_

-Okay -Suspira, da otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo saca de su mochila y unos auriculares.

- _No pienso oír a idiotas retardados_ piensa y se pone la mochila en el hombro y sale de su automóvil dando un tremendo portazo, se coloca los auriculares y suena una de sus canciones favoritas "Special Death".

Sakura se da cuenta de que hay un grupo de personas que dejan de hablar cuando la ven.

Ella no se sorprende ya que su cabello rosa y sus inusuales ojos verdes siempre llamaron la atención pero eso no quiere decir que no lo considere molesto.

Suspira con suma irritación JO-DER, empieza a caminar al compás de la canción mientras da profunda caladas a su cigarro. Ignorando a todos los que le queda mirando embobados.

 _For me the Brown eyed daughter_

 _Once you made it hotter_

 _The thankless holy praise_

 _Is left alone why bother_

 _To cast stone in water_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la_

Mirando a la nada con esa mirada vacía e inexpresiva, se topa con unos ojos ónix que la miran intensamente.

 _La la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la_

Sakura frunce el ceño enojada porque de alguna manera esos ojos lograron ponerla incomoda como queriendo ver a través de ella. Aparta la mirada bruscamente y entra al edificio repleto de personas.

 _La la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la la_

15 minutos antes…

Un cierto azabache arranca a toda velocidad su automóvil.

-Tómatelo con calma.-murmura con voz ronca-

La mencionada está pegada al cuerpo del chico con una mano dentro del pantalón y la otra tocando su cabello. Karin estira bruscamente de él.

-Para –susurra a su oído-Te necesito ahora –lame su oreja-Sasuke kun..

Sasuke detiene el auto bruscamente, frunce el ceño enojado.

-Desabróchame el pantalón-susurra con voz tétrica.

-Si Sasuke-kun –sonríe victoriosa mientras lo hace, está a punto de subirse la falda cuando su voz la detiene.

- _No_ dije que tú también lo hagas-por primera vez la mira-nadie me da órdenes Karin. –Advierte-Tómame hasta que me corra, y si no lo hago antes de que lleguemos a la academia. –Aparta la mirada-Te tirare por el asfalto y no mirare atrás.-agraga con voz carente de emoción-

Karin lo se agacha a la altura de su miembro, lo lame muy lentamente y sonrojada empieza a gemir.

-mmmm Sasuke-Kun sabes que para mí es suficiente con que te vengas en mi boca.

Vuelve a lamer, chupar, mordisquear hasta meterlo completamente dentro de su boca. Sasuke. Que esta con los ojos puesto es la carretera vuelve a arrancar completamente impasible que nadie se daría cuenta que estaba recibiendo una gran mamada con la única diferencia de su respiración acelerada. Agarra la cabeza de la pelirroja marcando el ritmo como a él le gusta, embistiendo a su boca.

Dentro del automóvil lo único que se puede escuchar son los gemidos de Karin y la respiración acerada de Sasuke.

La pelirroja empieza a chupar de manera desesperada sintiendo como el moreno se tensa. Sonríe ligeramente y vuelve a hacerlo.

Explota.

Siente algo cálido en sus labios y lo chupa con más ganas.

-Buena chica –observa como Karin se vuelve a sentar-Pero…lo has hecho muy tarde.

-Qué?!-pregunta sin entender con voz chillona-

-Te dije que fuera antes de llegar a la academia y bueno Karin, te has tardado.

La chica sin entender pero entonces observa el enorme edificio frente a ella.

-P-Pero Sasuke-kun a ti te gustab-

-Sal ahora-la interrupe-

-S-Sasuke..

-Ahora.-reitera-

La pelirrosa con una expresión perpleja y sonrojada pero de enojo empieza a chillar.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?!Te vuelvo a recordar que hemos estado juntos casi dos meses-espeta antes de que la vuelva a interrumpir- yo siempre voy cuando me llamas. Nunca te he fallado en esta relación además que soy la hija de una de las importantes cantantes pop de todo Japón y si se entera mi madre de cómo me tratas t-

-Karin-la voz gruesa y fría la hace callar al instante-Me importa una mierda quien sea tu madre. Y esto no es ninguna relación amorosa es solo _sexo_ y ahora sal de una vez antes que yo lo haga por ti y créeme-la mira-No seré nada amable.-promete-

Karin indignada y enojada, agarra su cartera roja y empieza a bajarse pero antes de cerrar murmura

-Vendrás a buscarme Sasuke, después de todo nadie termina conmigo.-Cierra con un portazo-

El moreno suspira casi inaudible. Mientras se abrocha el cinturón de su pantalón. Se alborota aún más el cabello pensando en que las mujeres en verdad son muy molestas.

Suena su que sonará tres veces antes de contestar.

Lo saca de su bolsillo. No tuvo la necesidad de ver quien era, solo un perdedor lo llamaría ahora.

-Dobe.-saluda-

-Teme! –se escucha la voz de Naruto del otro lado de la línea-Ven rápido ¡está a punto de iniciar!-exclama-Tenemos que prepararnos.

-Ya voy. ¿Y los demás?-pregunta.

-Aquí están conmigo, eres el único retardado que aún no llega-responde con voz acelerada y chillona-Oe me topé con mi prima Ino y me dijo qu-

Corta la llamada murmurando un "Me importa una mierda tu prima o tu abuela" mientras sale del auto. Estaba a punto de caminar cuando algo o más bien _Alguien_ llama su atención.

Cerca de él pasaba una mujer toda de negro y con un color de cabello inusual rosa. Pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención.

En cada calada de su cigarro y por su manera de caminar. Como si le importara una mierda el mundo. El Uchiha la siguió mirando hasta que la mujer se volteó revelando unos preciosos.

 _Preciosos Ojos verdes-_ Pensó.

La mirada vacía que le dirigió provoco que el pelinegro contuviera la respiración por unos segundos sin darse cuenta que sostenía esa mirada tan fría que la chica dirigía y luego para su completa fascinación.

Frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada enojada.

A _él._

A Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura apresuro más su paso. Por alguna extraña razón no le agrado la mirada de ese atractivo chico.

Si, lo admitía. Aquel chico era demasiado atractivo pero desde que su vida prácticamente se fue a la mierda dejo de sentir interés por casi la mayoría de las cosas, en eso también consistía en los chicos. Luego de que haya terminado con su novio, Bueno, ahora mismo ex novio ya había decidido que no desea ninguna otra relación sentimental.

 _Porque eso es una mierda_.

Ya que hasta apenas podía soportar algún tipo de amistad.

¿Para qué enamorarnos? Si vamos a terminar enojados, bloqueados y valiendo mierda por el resto de nuestros días hasta que venga alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para arreglar tu corazón y luego, cuando ya comienzas a confiar. Esa persona también se vaya y te deje sola, con la misma o peor mierda.

Alejando esos pensamientos oscuros, Sakura observo enfrente suyo

Sin percatarse de que ya estaba completamente dentro del edificio.

No le gusto para nada lo que se encontró.


End file.
